


His Query

by Harley_Quinn13



Series: Tales of Gotham [1]
Category: Arkham - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gotham, Hit man, Juno's in this, Love, Love Triangle, Multi, Penguins, Riddles, Romance, arkham city, arkham games, as well as Harley, but killing, starts in Gotham ends in Arkham Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: In Gotham, most crime lords would have assistants. Some assistants have worked for several crime lords. The Riddler, on the other hand has worked alone for most of his career...until now.This is her backstory.





	His Query

  Gotham was a dirty, rotten city filled to the brim with criminals and con artists. Hit-men and the corrupt. I am no angel though. This is what I convince myself of every morning when I’m loading my guns up and getting ready for my newest job. Whatever it was. Most of the time I was the muscle protecting mob bosses, other times I was robbing a bank for someone, or maybe I was pickpocketing someone for information/dirt on them. It was something different every week, every once in a while, it’ll last more than a month, but my jobs were small ones, never anything for too long. I wasn’t at the bottom just yet, and it could be worse… I could be a hooker. That is something I would never, ever consider doing. Instead, I was up every morning reloading my guns, checking my cash and looking for a new, better paying job. There has always been this better part of me that begs me to look for a real job, an honest one, but I could never do it. I was so far from being able to quit this, I felt like I wasn’t good enough for a regular job.

  Then there’s my sister, Nina. She was the golden child, kind to everyone, helped the defenseless while I stayed out of it. Makes sense that she’s a cop now, and a damn good one. She isn’t like the easily-corruptible ones, she’s pure. Too pure for this place if you ask me, but she loves it here. She’s got a guy now, brings a smile to my face. Her hubby’s a nice guy, good cop as well, officer Ricky Damfino. They have to be one of the sweetest couples ever, one I wouldn’t mind being around. They aren’t constantly in anyone’s face with their relationship, but you could really tell that they got something going, something great. I want the best for her, I don’t ever want to see her in my position, ever. But hey, I guess we’re both protecting people now. I’m protecting the mob bosses while she’s protecting the innocent civilians of Gotham… a rare type of peoples.

  Victor was an old acquaintance of mine, I trusted him to tell me about certain jobs and he trusted me with the same thing. We both did dirty work for the elite in this town, so when he had told me about this guy… this new guy… I trusted him. This guy had been around for a while from what I heard, worked hard for Fish Mooney, he was her umbrella boy before she disappeared. This wasn’t new for a place like Gotham, when you’re one of the top players it’s easy to get knocked down by the people you least expect. But still, she’s gone and he’s on top now. It all sounds a bit weird to me and I should be calling foul play, but who am I to judge. Apparently this guy needs people to do his dirty work, and Victor and I are the ones to go to, not to mention I was on the verge of being evicted, so who am I to complain?

  I definitely wasn’t saying that when I met him though. He was creepy looking, not as creepy as Victor, but creepy enough. There was something off about his entire demeanor, he also had this creepy, smug smile on his face. He was extremely pale and had steely, blue eyes that felt as if they were trying to physically harm me as he stared at us. He wore all black except for his vest and tie which were a deep purple, his hair was black as well and it was spiked up in a weird way. He also seemed to be leaning on his umbrella. I was set on edge by him, again, something just wasn’t right about him.

  “Is this really the guy who wanted our help?” I asked Victor. He held a hand up, silencing me. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked around the famous nightclub. In all my years in Gotham, in this line of work, I’ve never been in this place. It was extremely nice, most of the décor was red or gold, while the tables were a dark oak. There was a large stage in the very back of the club with a large, red curtain in the back. This place screamed fancy. It used to be owned by Fish Mooney, but again, she’s gone and he’s in charge. That fact added another layer to his creepiness.

  “Well, you could get started over there.” The man said to me, pointing to the stage. I looked over to the dimly lit stage.

  “Get some lighting over there and set up the instruments, won’t you?” I did as he asked and made my way to the lighting booth on the second floor. I nervously turned on a single, blue spotlight and pointed it at the stage. It lit up and gave it an icy look and feel while still highlighting the empty area. I then moved to the next spotlight and repeated my action until I had all three spotlights focused on the empty stage. As I made my way backstage, I could hear him and Victor chatting and seemingly having a good time. I rolled my eyes at this and dragged a few stools out and an amp before bringing in the line of instruments. The basses, cellos, violins, and an electric guitar… I wasn’t going to question it.

  “I hope you didn’t want those set up in any particular way cause I just lined them up with the stools and the guitar with the amp.” I told him as I pointed to the stage. He shook his head.

  “No, I’ll have other people working on that.” He told me. I nodded before looking at Victor, who seemed perfectly contempt at the bar.

  “Look, is this all you need us for or…” I began. The man shook his head.

  “No. I’ll have other uses for you later, so hold on.” He explained. This did not calm my nerves. Not at all. He then turned around and talked to Victor once more. What the hell did that mean? Other uses?

  “Julia, I don’t believe I told you his name. This Is Oswald Cobblepot.” Victor explained. I joined both of them at the bar, nodding as I sat down, holding out my hand to introduce myself.

  “I don’t know if Zsasz over there told you about me, I’m Julia Vance.” I introduced. Oswald shook my hand, his hand was quite cold, matching his appearance. I always greeted people like this, trying to be more formal than others in Gotham. He flashed a small smile before pulling his hand away.

  “Do you two work together often?” Oswald inquired. Victor shook his head.

  “No.” He answered, breathing a sigh after the word left his mouth.

  “We do help each other out, I suppose. I tell her about certain jobs, she does the same for me. This one just happened to be hiring two people.” He explained. Oswald nodded.

  “Well, I hope you both don’t mind, I have to get my mother… this is a party meant for her.” Oswald said, excusing himself from the conversation. I looked around, taking in the very red surroundings once more before watching Oswald leave. As soon as he left, I glared at Victor. He didn’t say a word, so instead I spoke up.

  “Where’d ya find this one, Zsasz?” I inquired. He smirked and got up, ignoring my question. I followed.

  “Seriously, you picked a real basket-case. I wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up with human remains, calling those his mom.” I teased. Victor turned around sharply, pointing a finger in my face.

  “If you don’t want to get fired, or possibly worse, I suggest you stop.” He warned. I stared at him unenthusiastically before moving his finger out of my face.

  “I don’t care at this point.” I stated, crossing my arms. Victor smirked at my statement, clearly holding a snarky remark back.

  “By the way, Mr. Cobblepot wants us to dress nice today. He told me that I was fine, but you were going to need an outfit.” Victor told me. I looked down at my outfit. I saw what he meant. A dark green tank top with black shorts wasn’t considered ‘nice’ or ‘classy.’

  “Yeah, well, where do I get a dress?” I asked angrily. Victor shrugged as he made his way behind the bar, picking up a bottle of wine.

  “I have no clue, that’s your job, not mine.” He quipped, a smug smirk plastered on his face. I sighed, realizing this job may have been one huge mistake. It better have been paying well or else Victor’s gonna be a dead man.


End file.
